


Intimate

by ulthyukjae



Series: TBZ College au [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Hyunjae enthusiasts RISE, and I wrote this out of spite, please read the author notes, this took so long to write, though it’s kind of irrelevant in this fic, y’all will see in my next posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Hyunjae’s never sex with a guy and Changmin’s never had sex with anyone. Let’s see how this goes





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I had a full argument over whether Hyunjae’s a top or a bottom. She said he’s a bottom. I said he’s a top. I wrote this solely to spite her so enjoy. KyuJae nation, enjoy this in our drought.

“A-are you absolutely s-sure about this?” Changmin was stammering and breathless as Hyunjae kissed down his neck. The older man’s chuckle vibrated up Changmin’s neck and back down his spine. _Wow, that felt good._

“I should be asking you that,” Hyunjae whispered against Changmin’s collarbone. “You’re the one who’s a virgin here.” Changmin replies with an indignant yet embarrassed hum. Hyunjae could basically hear his pout. 

“I’m just not sure-“ Changmin had to stop himself as Hyunjae grazed his teeth against a particularly sensitive spot. “I-I’m not sure if I w-wanna go all the way.”

“Then we won’t go all the way unless you end up wanting to.” Hyunjae was more than willing to follow what Changmin wanted so long as he felt the best he’s ever felt. Hyunjae didn’t want to do what he normally did with girls: selfishly use them for his own pleasure, not caring if the girl got off. No, he absolutely did not want to do that with Changmin. The younger boy was too good for that. Hyunjae made it his plan that Changmin would get off before he even gets close.

“Just lay down,” Hyunjae whispered into Changmin’s ear. 

He felt the boy shudder before he moved backwards, gently laying himself on Hyunjae’s bed. _Everything he does is just so gentle._ Hyunjae genuinely could not get enough of the smaller boy laid in front of him. The tiny breaths he would let out because he was too embarrassed to moan yet. The hesitant way he would run his hands down Hyunjae’s body, not knowing exactly what to do. The open, trusting way he looks up at Hyunjae through his lashes, eyes sparkling from the moonlight filtering through the large window in the room.

The lighting was the thing that made this whole situation seem cliché. The moonlight setting a pure kind of ambiance. Highlighting every movement as the two boys bared themselves completely for each other. As cliché as it was, Hyunjae loved it because he knew Changmin loved it. This whole moment was perfect.

“Hyunjae,” Changmin’s voice was breathless even though all they had done was kiss. Hyunjae leaned back to take in the full image and _God_ was it a beautiful one. Changmin’s hair, newly dyed black which drove Hyunjae insane, was mussed against the pillow. The highs of his cheeks were tinted pink. His sweater rode up to partially expose Changmin’s infuriatingly toned abdomen and the lines of his hips. His sweatpants did little to hide the half-formed boner that had appeared. _Absolutely breathtaking._

Hyunjae didn’t realize he had said that out loud until he heard Changmin’s breathy laugh and saw the boy bring his hands up to his face to hide the embarrassed smile.

“Please,” Hyunjae begged quietly. “Don’t hide your face.” He gently wrapped his hands around Changmin’s wrists and moved them to either side of Changmin’s head. “I want to see all of you.” The pink on Changmin’s cheeks spread slightly and darkened to red. 

With a small nod, which would be the most Hyunjae would get out of him, he was sure, Hyunjae grabbed the hem of Changmin’s sweater and dragged it upwards. Each inch of skin that was exposed made Hyunjae more and more enraptured with the boy below him. Changmin was muscular but in the most beautiful, lean way. 

Changmin sat up to allow the sweater to be taken off completely. Hyunjae took advantage of the closeness and kissed Changmin deeply. He lowered the two of them back onto the mattress, not wanting to stop kissing Changmin once he started. Especially not when he felt Changmin’s legs wrap around his hips. Especially not when Changmin finally, finally, let out a soft, quiet moan at the feeling of Hyunjae’s tongue meeting his. Especially not when he felt Changmin running his fingers through his hair; it was a familiar feeling since Changmin loved to play with his hair but it was an exhilarating sensation at this moment.

Hyunjae was extremely caught off guard when he suddenly felt Changmin flip the two over with surprising strength. Changmin laughed as he saw Hyunjae’s shocked expression. However, shock quickly returned to infatuation as he took in this new image. 

Changmin’s hair fell just above his eyes, which looked down at him with adoration. His smile was playful as he placed his palms on Hyunjae’s chest. His skin glowed in the moonlight and Hyunjae could not have been more infatuated with one boy. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he whispered as he brought his hand up to cup Changmin’s cheek. The younger leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Hyunjae wished he was able to take a picture of this moment, permanently capture Changmin in this beautiful moment.

“How about we see how pretty you look under that shirt?” Changmin asked, his words were innocent enough but the breathless way he says them is anything but. 

“Then be my guest,” Hyunjae teased as he laid his arms by his sides, openly inviting Changmin to do as he pleased. The younger took full advantage by sliding his hand up Hyunjae’s torso, pulling the fabric of his shirt along with it. Once the shirt was completely off and Hyunjae was relaxed against the bed again, Changmin let out a sigh.

“That time at the gym really did pay off,” he remarked, an openly adoring smile on his face. 

“See any soft sides?” Hyunjae couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that crossed his face. However, it was short lived as Changmin grinded his hips in the most _delicious_ way onto Hyunjae’s crotch and _damn those dancer hips are gonna kill him._

Changmin’s triumphant smile was short lived as Hyunjae gripped his hips with an iron grip, grinding his hips up in return making him squirm.

“T-that’s not-” he stammered, “that’s not fair.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjae scoffed. “And your cheap shot was totally fair”. 

The banter was cut short as Changmin wiggled out of the hold on his hips and shifted further down Hyunjae’s body. Any inquiries that Hyunjae had died in his throat as Changmin’s hand lightly pressed itself against Hyunjae’s semi-hard boner.

Hyunjae’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as a loud groan escaped his throat. This seemed to encourage Changmin as he put more pressure.

“I-is it ok if I...” he trailed off, his blush spreading across the fullness of his cheeks. Changmin took a steeling breath. “Is it ok if I take off your pants?” He rushed the words out before embarrassment could stop him. 

“F-fuck, yeah. It’s totally fine,” Hyunjae all but wheezed out. He wasn’t expecting a Changmin to take the lead at any point but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Especially when Changmin’s tiny hands undid the button of his jeans. Especially when those thin fingers pulled down his zipper, Hyunjae’s dick all but jumping in anticipation. And _God_ did it feel amazing when his jeans were pulled off of his hips and legs. 

Changmin continued to surprise Hyunjae and exceed his expectations as he pressed his lips to Hyunjae’s inner thigh. Hyunjae couldn’t help but moan as those lips switched between each thigh and slowly, slowly made their way up to where he needed them most. It took up all of Hyunjae’s self-control to not buck his hips upwards once Changmin’s lips just barely pressed themselves against the bulge in his boxers. _Damn he’s confident for a virgin._

When he felt Changmin’s fingers slip themselves under the elastic of his underwear, Hyunjae suddenly remembered that he was going against his own promise. _Oh no, baby, we’re helping you out first._

“Changmin,” Hyunjae whispered as he sat up and gently pulled Changmin’s head away from his crotch. The younger boy looked like a deer in headlights as the blush on his cheeks took over the entirety of his face.

“W-was I not good?” Changmin asked in a small, _God,_ almost insecure voice. Hyunjae pecked his lips against Changmin’s to quell his rising anxiety.

“You were fantastic, baby,” he whispered against the younger’s lips. 

“But tonight is going to be about you.” A deeper kiss this time.

“I promise you that your first time will be the best you could ask for.” Another deep kiss.

“You only deserve the best.” Another.

“And I’ll give it to you.” 

The two boys switched positions once more, Changmin laying on his back with Hyunjae in between his legs. Changmin let out a soft moan as Hyunjae ran his fingers over Changmin’s chest, just barely teasing a nipple. 

Changmin’s blush slowly creeped down to his neck and chest as he fell apart under Hyunjae’s hands. _I thought only girls enjoyed having their nipples played with but apparently I’m wrong._ He let out a choked whine as Hyunjae’s teeth grazed one of the buds. _Holy crap I was so wrong. This feels amazing._

Hyunjae knew that Changmin was enjoying the sensations shooting through his body if the hands tugging at his hair was any indication. He could feel Changmin’s muffled moans vibrating in his chest. 

“You don’t have to keep quiet, baby,” Hyunjae whispered against Changmin’s sternum. “It’s just you and me in the whole house.” He resumed kissing Changmin’s torso, not wanting to leave any inch of his abdomen untouched by his lips. Not wanting any inch of his sides untouched by the feather-light touches of his fingertips. 

When Hyunjae’s lips reach the V-line of Changmin’s hips, the younger boy is a squirming, moaning, whining mess. His hair a mess, his fists clenching the pillow from either side of his head. Changmin felt that he was going crazy in the best way possible. When he felt Hyunjae’s tongue tracing the V of his hips, he thought it was be impossible for him to not moan.

Even though Hyunjae had stopped the actions on his chest, the older man’s touch was still lingering in his skin; Hyunjae’s touch felt like it was tattooed into Changmin’s skin and the younger boy _loved it._

“Baby boy,” Hyunjae’s voice cut through the haze of Changmin’s mind, the huskiness of his voice causing Changmin to visibly tremble and _God,_ Changmin wanted Hyunjae to call him that again. 

“Baby boy,” Hyunjae repeated, encouraged by the visible response from the boy underneath him. He couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his face as a tremor rolled down Changmin’s spine once again. 

“Is it ok if I take these off?” He asked, tugging lightly at the waistband of Changmin’s sweatpants. The younger boy looked down, as if just now realizing that Hyunjae was down to his hips. Hyunjae almost repeated his question before he received a nod and a small “yes” from Changmin, who collapsed back against the pillow. 

Hyunjae thought about pulling Changmin’s underwear down with the sweatpants until he realized... _Oh my God, he’s not even wearing any._

“You’re not...?” Hyunjae trailed off, genuinely at a loss for words. Changmin pulled the pillow out from under his head and pressed it against his face, a loud whine coming from underneath it. 

“Wait!” Hyunjae laughed, tugging the pillow from Changmin’s grip. The two had a quick round of tug-of-war before Changmin finally let go of the pillow, exposing his completely red face, biting his lip and refusing to meet Hyunjae’s gaze. 

Now this. This was an image that Hyunjae would die to take. Changmin below him. His fists clenched tightly. His face red all the way down to the middle of his bare chest, rising and falling quickly from how worked up he’s gotten. His sweatpants low enough to show his pubic hair and the base of his dick, doing absolutely nothing to hide the boner standing proudly from Changmin’s pelvis. 

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Hyunjae breathed out as he leaned down and took Changmin into a searing kiss. Their bodies were glued together, no space between them as Hyunjae wrapped his arms under Changmin’s waist and the younger wrapped his arms around Hyunjae’s shoulders. The feeling of skin on skin left Changmin dizzy. Left him absolutely _intoxicated._

However, Changmin’s body was becoming more and more restless. His hips, with a mind of their own, ground up into Hyunjae’s causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths.

“Ok, let’s make you feel good,” Hyunjae whispered against Changmin’s jaw and he slowly made his way back down to the younger boy’s hips. Changmin’s sweatpants were finally taken completely off, leaving the boy completely exposed.

“This is so embarrassing,” Changmin whines as he brought his knees up, hiding himself. Hyunjae placed a comforting hand on Changmin’s shins.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, baby,” he spoke in a low voice. “It’s only me.” Hyunjae rubbed soothing circles into Changmin’s skin until he slowly lowered his legs and spread them to fit Hyunjae between. 

“That’s my good boy.” Hyunjae wasn’t quite sure where the praise was coming from. He didn’t even know that was a habit of his but Changmin’s responses to his words was enough reason to keep going. Hyunjae continued to praise the boy as he mirrored the boy’s earlier actions, kissing each thigh as he slowly made his way up. 

He almost regretted leaving a small bite on a thigh since Changmin nearly crushed his head in response. However, the loud whine only encouraged Hyunjae to leave more love bites in his wake. Red spots, which were sure to turn purple by morning, soon littered Changmin’s legs.

When Hyunjae finally got to Changmin’s dick, the poor boy below him was shaking from the smallest sensation. However, Hyunjae was hesitant at this point. He had gone down on a girl before. Yes, many times. But not once has he ever sucked a dick. 

Changmin seemed to sense Hyunjae’s hesitance. “You don’t have to-“ he was cut off by Hyunjae licking a stripe all the way up his length. 

“Oh God!” Changmin moaned loudly, all but clawing at the sheets to ground himself. Hyunjae kept licking at Changmin’s dick until the boy stopped jerking away. Once Changmin relaxed to the feeling of Hyunjae’s tongue on him, the older man started to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length, mimicking what girls had done to him.

Once again, Changmin let out a loud moan at the new sensation. He was finally starting to realize how little he had ever felt anything on his dick. Heck, he had masturbated only a handful of times in high school and it was nearly impossible to find the privacy to jack off in college. Now suddenly feeling someone else’s mouth on him? It was almost overwhelming but it felt so good.

Continuing the method of “Wait for Changmin to stop jerking around so you don’t bite his dick by accident and then do more,” Hyunjae poised his mouth above the tip of Changmin’s dick, looked up and _God_ was it a good idea to look up.

Changmin looked like a wreck. His lips red and swollen from biting them, still wanting to hold back his moans. His eyes were teary from the pleasure he was feeling. _Damn I wish I could take a picture right now._ But Hyunjae and Changmin could discuss that later. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Hyunjae asked, not wanting to completely overwhelm the younger boy. Changmin responded with a breathless sigh and nod, too out of his mind to do much else. _He’s going to need something more than the sheets to help with this._

Hyunjae took Changmin’s hand in his and placed it on his head. “Tug me off if you need me to. I won’t get offended,” Hyunjae said before he finally wrapped his lips around the top of Changmin’s dick.

The hand in Hyunjae’s hair immediately tightened its grip, an incredibly high-pitched whine coming from Changmin. Hyunjae slowly worked his lips farther down Changmin’s length, sucking gently. 

Hyunjae was surprised to realize that he wasn’t gagging once his nose met Changmin’s pelvis. Hell, his gag reflex wasn’t even close to activating. Changmin’s hips were twitching, obviously trying not to buck up into Hyunjae’s mouth, but Hyunjae really didn’t have the heart (or space in his mouth) to tell Changmin that he definitely wouldn’t hurt Hyunjae if he fucked his mouth. 

Hyunjae just bobbed his head, sucking at different rates. After a few moments, Hyunjae had found the perfect pressure that made Changmin nearly tear Hyunjae’s hair out. 

“H-Hyunjae,” Changmin had been nothing but an incoherent mess of moans, Hyunjae’s name being the first actual word he’s been able to say for the past couple of minutes. Hyunjae hummed in response around Changmin, causing the younger to say something that might have been a curse under his breath.

“I-I’m go-onna come,” Changmin breathed out. His breaths were coming out faster and more shallow, the tell tale sign that he was about to come any second. 

Hyunjae lightly ran the tips of his fingers up the back of Changmin’s thighs, slipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of Changmin’s dick and the younger boy fell apart.

“S-shit!” Changmin cursed as his back arched. Hyunjae was taken aback. The closest he had heard Changmin cursing was hearing him say “heck” and that was scandalous at the time. However, hearing Changmin curse at this moment sounded _sinful_ in the best way possible.

Hyunjae left small licks at the base of Changmin’s penis, catching the come that was still falling down. The taste was definitely not pleasant but simply because it was Changmin, Hyunjae was willing to swallow every drop. 

“S-stop,” Changmin whined. “That’s starting to get too much.” Hyunjae pulled away and watched the panting boy, who was trying to regain his senses. 

Hyunjae just wishes he had watched Changmin’s face as he had come. Now _that_ would have been something he would want to immortalize in his memory. 

“Come here,” Changmin whispered as he reached his arms out. Hyunjae didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the sweaty boy. Normally, he would have been disgusted at the thought of sweaty, post sex cuddling, but Hyunjae was absolutely whipped for Changmin. Whatever Changmin wanted, Hyunjae was going to oblige. 

The two lay there, eyes closed and enjoying each other’s warmth. Hyunjae was sure that Changmin had fallen asleep. He wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

However, Hyunjae was shocked to feel a hand travel down his abdomen and lightly trace itself over the front of his boxers. _Fuck, I didn’t even realize how hard I was._ Hyunjae groaned into Changmin’s neck. 

“It’s your turn,” Changmin whispered sweetly, tantalizingly into Hyunjae’s ear. The younger of the two flipped each other into the earlier position, Changmin straddling Hyunjae’s hips. 

“Are you sure?” Hyunjae asked, not wanting Changmin to push himself. The dancer looked ready to fall asleep on Hyunjae’s chest (which he definitely would not have minded, just to throw that out there). 

“I’m sure,” Changmin whispered, voice husky from moaning so loudly before. “I want to make you feel good, too.” He lifted himself off of Hyunjae’s hips long enough to slide the boxers off of him. _Oh dear, he’s big._

Changmin couldn’t help the wide-eyed look he gave Hyunjae’s dick. He knew he was just feeding Hyunjae’s already big ego when it came to his dick but wow that was a big dick. 

Changmin uncertainty wrapped a hand around Hyunjae’s length, eliciting a groan from the man. He slid his hand down to the base before lowering his head and mimicked what Hyunjae had done to him. He was definitely less confident than Hyunjae but from the deep moans that were heard, he must have been doing a good job. 

Unlike Changmin, Hyunjae definitely had more control over the movements of his hips. He wasn’t squirming like Changmin was which made it a bit easier for Changmin to wrap his lips around the tip. 

There’s absolutely no way I’ll be able to fit all this in my mouth like Hyunjae did. Changmin lowered himself as much as he could before he felt his gag reflex kick in. He felt a hand run through his hair.

“You don’t need to push yourself, baby” Hyunjae comforted. “You’re doing great so far.” Changmin knew he was being honest from the breathless way he said those words. Changmin started to suck and bob his head up and down, using his hand to rub what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. 

Unlike Hyunjae, Changmin wasn’t shy about hitting the most sensitive spots. Hyunjae had never become a mess so quickly. No girl had ever done this good, especially if they were a virgin. Even as a virgin, Changmin must read Hyunjae well in more ways than one. He found the exact pace and pressure that made Hyunjae a mess.

“Fuck,” Hyunjae cursed, as he tightened his grip in Changmin’s hair. “You’re doing so good.” He rambled on, praising the boy. He wasn’t even fully sure what he was praising but it seemed to encourage Changmin enough. Eventually, Hyunjae was reaching his end.

“I-I’m gonna come,” Hyunjae stammered. He was expecting Changmin to pull off and finish him with his hand. However, Changmin never ran out of surprises. Changmin relaxed his throat as best he could and took Hyunjae deep and-

“Fuck!” Hyunjae growled through gritted teeth as his load shot into Changmin’s throat. The young boy’s throat tightened around him as he swallowed around his dick. Once Hyunjae’s grip relaxed on Changmin’s hair, the younger boy pulled off of Hyunjae. 

“Was that good?” Changmin was shocked at how ruined his voice sounded. _Then again, I did just have a penis in my throat._ Hyunjae responded with a nod, tugging Changmin closer to him. The two collided in a fiery kiss, their tongues sliding together, both of them tasting each other on the other’s tongue. 

Changmin let out a tiny whine, realizing that he had gotten hard again. 

“Hyunjae,” his whispered against his lips. “Is it normal to get hard a second time?” Hyunjae looked back at him with wide eyes.

“You’re hard again?” He asked incredulously. Hyunjae had never gotten hard twice in the same session. He looked down at Changmin’s pelvis and sure enough, the boy was hard again. 

“I-is it not normal?” Changmin asked in a small voice. 

“I’ve heard that it’s possible but I’ve never experienced it myself,” Hyunjae admitted. He met Changmin’s eyes with a smirk. “You really are a needy baby, aren’t you?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Changmin pouted. Hyunjae couldn’t help but kiss him and run his hands up and down the boy’s back. Changmin returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hyunjae’s shoulders and running his fingers through the older’s hair. 

The moment was sweet but Changmin’s problem was brought back to attention when he rutted against Hyunjae’s stomach. The two boys grunted against each other’s mouths. 

“Alright,” Hyunjae whispered. “Let’s take care of you again. I’m just gonna use my hand this time, ok?” Changmin’s apprehensive expression made Hyunjae pause. “What?”

“C-could you m-maybe...” Changmin trailed off. Hyunjae pressed a sweet kiss to Changmin’s cheek, encouraging him to continue. “Could you finger me open?”

Hyunjae blinked.

His fingers. Inside Changmin. _Inside. Changmin._

“Ok, as much as I absolutely adore that idea,” Hyunjae was almost giddy. “I don’t have any lube.”

Changmin abruptly pointed to the bedside table. With a confused look at the boy, Hyunjae leaned over and opened the drawer. 

A bottle of lube and several condoms were there. 

Hyunjae definitely did not leave those there.

“Did you-?” Hyunjae started to ask but was interrupted by Changmin.

“Yes, I put them there last time I was over now let us please move on!” Changmin didn’t give Hyunjae a chance to respond as he hauled the older boy closer to him for a kiss. 

“So it really seems like I wasn’t the one that planned this,” Hyunjae teased between kisses. Changmin retaliated by biting Hyunjae’s bottom lip, causing him to groan. 

Changmin eventually ended up on his back once again, his legs spread for Hyunjae. The older boy had lube on his fingers, his middle finger circling Changmin’s entrance. 

“Are you ready?” Hyunjae asked softly. Changmin nodded but Hyunjae frowned. “Use your words, baby.”

“I’m ready,” Changmin whispered, his muscles completely lax against the sheets. Completely open. Completely trusting. _All for Hyunjae._

Hyunjae slowly pushed the tip of his middle finger into Changmin, the lube and lack of tension in the younger’s muscles making it easy for Hyunjae to have his entire finger inside the boy below him. Hyunjae slowly pumped his finger back and forth, gauging Changmin’s reaction. Seeing little to no discomfort, he added his index finger. 

There was a little resistance this time. Changmin tensed slightly around Hyunjae’s finger. The older boy used his free hand to rub soothing circles into the skin of Changmin’s hip.

“I’m right here, baby boy,” Hyunjae whispered. Changmin sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. Once there was less tension around Hyunjae’s two fingers, the older gently scissored his fingers, slowly opening Changmin’s entrance. 

All while he was opening up the boy before him, Hyunjae felt himself become hard again. Seeing Changmin red-faced and panting took up so many of his fantasies that he couldn’t help but feel aroused again. 

His arousal became almost painful as he watched Changmin fall apart. Changmin’s moan when Hyunjae brushed his fingers against the younger’s prostrate made Hyunjae feel like he was about to come untouched, coming from just the sight of Changmin looking so wrecked below him.

However, when a third finger was added, Changmin moved his hand, about to grab Hyunjae’s wrist but stopped himself halfway. Hyunjae used his free hand to hold the one Changmin had hovering between them.

“Do I need to stop?” Hyunjae asked, all movements of his right hand stilled inside of Changmin’s entrance. The younger shook his head, his eyes opening slightly to look up at Hyunjae and _oh God was that beautiful._

“Just move slow,” Changmin whispered, his voice slightly strained. Hyunjae nodded, squeezed Changmin’s hand in his and focused on opening Changmin up as painlessly as possible.

After several moments, Hyunjae could move his fingers in and out of Changmin with ease. He had stretched the younger boy as wide as he was willing too. Hyunjae didn’t want to completely fuck up Changmin’s asshole (with his fingers, at least.)

“Y-you can...” Changmin was will too embarrassed to say such blunt words. “You can fuck me now. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Hyunjae asked as he pulled his fingers out of Changmin’s entrance. The younger nodded as he whined at the loss, his entrance clenching around nothing and _wow_ that made Hyunjae’s dick twitch more than he was willing to admit. 

“Condom or no?” Hyunjae asked. “You and I got tested the other week but you probably put the condoms in the nightstand for a reason.”

Changmin felt his blush intense as he mulled over his options. With a condom, he would have less to clean up. But without one he would be able to feel Hyunjae come inside-

“No condom,” Changmin settled. Hyunjae nodded as he ran more lube over his dick then aligning himself to Changmin. The head of his dick pressed ever so slightly against Changmin’s entrance which caused the two of them to suck in a breath.

Hyunjae pressed in slowly, slowly, _slowly_ and Hyunjae might actually pass out from how _hot_ it was. The older leaned down, wanting to kiss Changmin through the slight stretch but they were both panting too hard from the feeling of Hyunjae pressing in. 

Once Hyunjae was completely in, the both were motionless. Hyunjae didn’t want to move before Changmin was ready. The two just lay there with their eyes closed, feeling the reality of their intimacy set in.

“You can move,” Changmin whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Hyunjae’s cheek. The older slowly started to move his hips. It was almost agonizing how leisurely the pace was.

The pace was slow enough for Changmin’s kind to have the full realization. 

_I trust him enough to do this. He trusts me enough to do this. We’ve gotten to this point in our relationship. I really-_

Changmin was not ready to wander into the territory that his mind was reaching. Just the thought of it brought tears to Changmin’s eyes.

The incredibly slow pace also made Changmin tear up from desperation. He was so hard and he needed to come but Hyunjae wasn’t moving fast enough.

“Hyunjae, please move faster,” Changmin whispered, his voice thankfully not shaking from emotion. The older boy did as he was asked and moved his hips faster. Hyunjae kept his face near Changmin’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin there. 

Hyunjae’s hips finally gave Changmin the pleasure he needed. His breathing increased. His fingers threaded themselves through Hyunjae’s hair. His hips lifted themselves, meeting Hyunjae’s thrusts halfway. 

The room was filled with the sounds of Changmin’s moans. Hyunjae’s low groans, muffled by the skin of Changmin’s neck and shoulder. The sound of their skin hitting skin. All the sounds brought Changmin back to the dangerous territory he was thinking of before. 

Changmin couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes, overwhelmed from how intimate and how close he was to Hyunjae, both physically and emotionally. A small sob cussed Hyunjae to lift his head from where it was resting.

Hyunjae halted all movements when he saw tears in Changmin’s eyes.

“Baby, are you-?” He was quickly interrupted from the smaller boy.

“Just keep moving,” Changmin whined. “And please kiss me.” Hyunjae was not the person to deny Changmin.

Hyunjae resumed his movements, kissing Changmin deeply. He was moving much faster than before as he realized how close they were to each other’s climax. He snuck his hand and took Changmin’s member into his grasp.

Changmin gasped as he felt Hyunjae’s hand on him. Hyunjae ran his thumb over the slit of the younger boy’s dick, collecting the precum there and spreading it to make things easier and painless. It wasn’t long until Hyunjae was pumping Changmin’s dick at the same pace his hips were entering the boy, kissing his neck as Changmin panted into his shoulder and dug his nails into Hyunjae’s back. 

Hyunjae slowed his actions until he completely stopped as he got an idea. Changmin whined and humped into Hyunjae’s fist and onto his dick. To the younger’s distaste, Hyunjae gripped his hips to stop him. Hyunjae pulled his lips away from Changmin’s and was met with a pout.

“Do whatever your body wants to do, just don’t hide your face,” Hyunjae commanded. “I want to see you come.” Changmin’s face flushed back to that bright red from before at those words. He nodded and braced one hand on Hyunjae’s bicep while sliding the other into Hyunjae’s hair. 

“You ready?” Hyunjae asked softly. His idea was kind of sadistic but he knew Changmin would be seeing stars from this. The younger nodded, his eyes slightly wary but trusting of Hyunjae.

He resumed the movements of his hips and hand and the younger’s moans rang loudly through the room again. If there was anyone in the house, it would be obvious as to what was happening.

The two held eye contact with each other the entire time. Hyunjae didn’t want to miss a single detail of this moment. Changmin’s expressions were absolutely _perfect_. The way his lips were parted. The way his eyes were half-way closed. _Absolutely intoxicating._

Hyunjae moved at a slow pace but gradually sped up. Once Changmin’s moans had reached a pitch and volume that Hyunjae deemed suitable, he slowed back down. 

Before Changmin could complain, Hyunjae moved his fist at an impossibly fast pace while pounding his hips against Changmin. The wet sound of his fist rubbing around Changmin’s dick and his skin slapping against Changmin’s was absolutely _lewd._

Changmin’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as the sudden blast of pleasure shot through his body. His nails raked up Hyunjae’s shoulder blades. The hand in his hair tightened almost painfully. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Hyunjae whispered, almost growled. Changmin’s response was immediate. 

“Hyunjae!” Changmin moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head, Hyunjae feeling come spurt over his fist and onto his stomach; he felt the boy clamp down on Hyunjae’s dick. Changmin’s legs spasmed around Hyunjae. His abdomen muscles flexed as rutted his hips into Hyunjae’s hand, riding out his orgasm. 

Hyunjae came almost immediately after Changmin. His hips were pressed tightly against Changmin’s ass, spilling deep inside. 

It was a solid minute of the two being in another world until they finally relaxed against each other. Hyunjae laughed gently as he rubbed Changmin’s shoulder with his unstained hand. Changmin was limp underneath him, the hand that was in his hair falling onto the sheets next to them. 

“That was a whole different level of amazing,” Changmin mumbled sleepily. Hyunjae laughed again.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Hyunjae whispered against Changmin’s skin, slowly pulling out of the younger’s entrance. Changmin immediately protested. 

“That feels gross,” he whined as he felt Hyunjae’s come fall out of his ass (though Hyunjae nearly drooled at the sight).

“Too tired to move,” Changmin continued to whine. “We can shower in the morning.” Hyunjae rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond before a voice on the other side of his door was heard.

“Hope you two are presentable,” Juyeon’s voice spoke, the door opening not even a second later. Hyunjae had no time to cover himself, or at least Changmin. Every single muscle in both Changmin’s and Hyunjae’s bodies tensed as Juyeon took in the scene in front of him. 

“Hyunjae, what the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> To leave any requests, ask questions or just be friends, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin


End file.
